A Genius At Hogwarts
by thenewestmarauder
Summary: Ravenclaw/Harry. Before Hogwarts Harry and Vernon come to an agreement giving Harry a chance to grow into a genius and prodigy. Eventually Harry/Hermione. Main changes will be homelife and Hogwarts curicullum.
1. Chapter 1

-ANNOUNCEMENTS-

AU story wherein Harry is intelligent, boy genius/gentleman type intelligent. Basically he will be cultured and intelligent. Vernon will not be cruel, Petunia will but Vernon will not. Harry and Vernon will have an agreement as it were, which will be explained later.

In this story I am making an effort to only change Harry's home life, make the Hogwarts schooling more complete, and make it so that purebloods aren't the evil, Death Eaters would be. Things he can effect will change as the story moves on. I am not changing everything at once, but by year 4 there will be a very noticeable difference to the story.

Example…the stone will still be at Hogwarts. Harry cannot affect whether or not it would be brought as that is a decision made by Dumbledore and the Flamels. He can, however, affect how it would have to be stolen and ensure Dumbledore is contacted BEFORE rushing down into the chamber.

Disclaimer: If I owned the Harry Potter series, I would be rich, I am not. In fact, I'm in debt a bit and still live with my Dad. Want my money? I'll be sure to give you bills!!

Chapter 1- The Letter Arrives

As young Harry Potter walked by the door on July 1st the mail slot clanked open dropping letters for the residence of 4 Privet Drive. Knowing his Uncle Vernon would appreciate him bringing the mail to him, he grabbed the four letters and started looking through them.

"Bill, advertisement, another bill and the Hogwarts letter for me." He said glancing through the letters. "I wonder if Hermione got a letter as well."

The Hogwarts letter was large, yellow, with green writing and very thick, basically everything today's letters aren't. Deciding to show his Uncle he brought it into the kitchen with him, passing his old room the cupboard under the stairs.

Arriving in the kitchen, Harry got the attention of his Uncle, "Uncle Vernon, my letter arrived today."

"Well Harry, why don't you open it? I know this is important to you." Vernon said watching his wife leave the room sadly.

Opening the letter as his Uncle suggested Harry read out loud,

"_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin 1st Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_If, for any reason you feel the need for proof of the validity of this letter, please send a letter by owl or post to 178 Euston Street London, England. A professor will be sent to show you magic and Diagon Alley, the major shopping district._

_Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_"

After he finished reading the letter he took a minute to think over what was written. "What do you think, Harry?" Uncle Vernon asked after watching Harry a moment.

"I'm wondering if I should hide what I know. I am going no matter what, it is too important that I do. At the end of the month I will have finished through high school level work, so I won't have to worry about keeping up with standard education. What I wonder about is whether I should let them know how intelligent I am or not." Harry stopped and looked to his uncle.

"Why would you need to hide?" Uncle Vernon asked. "We know you're a celebrity in that world, but does that really mean you have to hide everything you do or can do?"

"Not necessarily, the problem that could arise, however, is that with such archaic society's I will end up having to defend myself from physical harm. The wizarding world will have factions of people who wish me controlled, harmed or dead. From what I have gathered they won't do anything directly until after I finish my 5th or 7th year at Hogwarts. I wish to delay everything I can as long as possible."

Uncle Vernon nodded as Harry went through his points. "You could always contact the school to send a professor to take you for your things." Uncle Vernon said. "You could make it seem as if you haven't been in the wizarding world before. It would allow you to be who you are and not have to hide everything."

As Harry thought over what his uncle said he grabbed what he would have for breakfast. Cheerios, milk and an orange. Sitting down at the table he continued, "That might just be what I do Uncle Vernon. Its relatively simple and easy to keep straight, and it is what everyone expects." Harry said and took a bite of a slice of orange. "I will need to send them a letter."

"You eat, Harry and I will send a letter through the post for you." Uncle Vernon said and left the room to right the letter. On his way out he said, "I will post it on my way to work. When I get home I will take you to your piano lesson."

"My last one." Harry replied. "I will miss Mrs. Langry." Vernon nodded to Harry and left.

Some may think that was a rather intelligent conversation for one so young. The problem with that assumption is that you believe Harry to be a normal child, he is not. Harry has been working day in and day out for the last 7 years to become as intelligent and strong as a child his age could. Most of the world considers him a prodigy, one of the great minds of the future.

Here is how it began…

-Flashback-

3 year old Harry was very sad. His Aunt Petunia had just told him he was a freak again and he decided to hide in his cupboard. After a couple minutes crying, he started to hear raised voices.

"…must you, Petunia? We are good people. We are better than child abuse." Vernon shouted.

Petunia screeched back, "IT is a FREAK. It is not human and most certainly not a child. I don't have to treat it with any kind of affection. Why should I anyway?"

"PETUNIA, WE ARE GOOD PEOPLE AND WE WILL ACT LIKE IT! ARE WE CLEAR?" Vernon shouted back. "I will never stoop to such levels. I hate magic myself. It scares me what a person can do with such a tool, but I will not risk a child's health or my conscience just to please you. Just to help you get revenge on your sister for having magic when you don't. I am a good person, and I will act like one."

When he was done telling Petunia his piece Vernon walked out of the kitchen to see Harry looking at him from the cupboard.

"Thank you Uncle Vernon." Harry said in a small voice.

"You shouldn't need to say that to me." Vernon said sadly, "Harry what do you want to do? Anything you want, I will help you. I certainly owe it to you after everything I have allowed happen to you."

Harry thought for a moment. "I want to make you proud of me. I wanna be perfect."

Vernon laughed a bit. "That will not be easy, Harry. You will have to work at that kind of goal."

"That's what I want. I wanna be perfect." He said determinedly.

Vernon chuckled and nodded. "Alright Harry. First things first though, okay?"

"Alright Uncle." Harry said happily.

The next day Uncle Vernon gave Harry the 2nd bedroom and took him shopping for clothes. By the end of the week Harry had up to date glasses, as well.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would have problems and arguments over the way Harry should be treated but other than that their marriage would be strong and hold together easily. After 2 years Petunia would decide that leaving Harry to Vernon would be the best decision all around.

Over the next 7 years Harry would get private tutors, join a karate dojo and make a name as one of the top minds of his generation.

Everyone he talked to, from his Uncle to his sensei, would tell him to be as perfect as he wishes he must be pure of mind, body, and soul.

-End Flashback-

Coming out of his reverie Harry realized something. 'I suppose for me it would be purity of mind, body, soul and magic.'

_Journal Entry 1_

_This is the journal of Harry James Potter. I have decided to begin this journal to catalogue what I have learned and what I will be learning throughout my Hogwarts career._

_To begin I should recap my standard curriculum education thus far:_

_1. I have finished high school with high honors. As my schooling was by tutors and personalized for me specifically, I can not judge my schooling against your average student. Most people, however, do consider me a prodigy._

_2. I have performed advanced study into the areas of sociology and psychology._

_3. I have studied music, both vocal and instrumental. I am able to play an extensive number of piano pieces, and can sing any song by ear after a period of 1 or 2 weeks._

_4. I have studied karate and have a basic knowledge of ju jitsu. Have been in 3 tournaments and have placed in all, 2__nd__, 2__nd__, and 1__st__._

_5. I have been to the wizarding world 2 times. During those trips I have gotten books on a mind art called occlumency, 2 books on wizarding law, and a book on the basic history of said world. , beginning with the creation of Hogwarts to the night between myself and 'You-Know-Who', I do plan to learn his actual title and/or name. I currently have basic occlumency 'shields' and have increased my reading speed and retention through it. It has also allowed me to gain a photographic memory._

_6. I have worked out as well as ran. I can perform a 6min 32sec mile, 45 curl ups per min, have a 34cm sit and reach, 6 pull ups and 23 right angle push ups. I am more flexible, stronger and faster than any other child my age I have either met or heard of._

_Question: Are wizards and witches an evolved version of humans or is this just me?_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize to all readers. I have been slow because my car needed repairs, Christmas and new years came along, plus a few other things got in the way so I was extremely busy. On the plus side, you can see this chapter is around 4000 to 5000 words so I did put work in.

Any reviews are appreciated and if they are signed I tend to reply to them.

Lastly, I am writing it where Draco is NOT YET evil. Also, if a family in the story got off on Imperius, I'm going to say they won't be completely retarded and act like they were ex-Death Eaters. Remember that.

Lastly, please R&R

Chapter 2- Hello, Professor…

A couple of days after Uncle Vernon sent the letter off, Harry received a reply.

"Dear Mr. Potter,

On Saturday, July 6th Professor Flitwick, Head of the House of Ravenclaw and Charms Master, will escort you to Diagon Alley to retrieve all necessary items. He will also be able to answer any questions about Hogwarts you may have.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress."

After he finished reading, Harry looked happy. "Looks like I'm set, Uncle Vernon."

Nodding Vernon asked, "Need me to accompany you?"

"Yes, that would be good. Yes, we need to keep up appearances." Harry replied. "Also, you will have to pay for my school books and equipment. I suppose it is good that Aunt Petunia and Dudley went to the mall."

Vernon nodded somewhat sadly. "I wish Pet could get over her jealousy, however it appears she may never." Vernon shakes his head of such thoughts. "Alright, as it is Saturday we should expect the Professor anytime now." Just as Vernon stops speaking the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." He says with a light chuckle over the timing.

As the professor is escorted in Harry sees he is about 4' 9" tall, 85 lbs and slightly balding. "Hello, Professor. Thank you for coming to escort me through my first foray into the Wizarding World."

"Not a problem, Mr. Potter." Flitwick squeaks. "I usually show anywhere between 9 and 15 students per year and that is just the muggle raised children. I am quite used to it."

"Muggle?" Harry questions.

Flitwick blinks, "Don't you know Mr. Potter?" Seeing Harry shake his head the professor explains, "A muggle is a person born without the ability to perform magic. Some believe a muggle has magic that they cannot tap into though that has never been proven and a theoretical discussion for when you have finished a couple years of schooling."

Harry nods in understanding. "It still remains that you are helping me and for that alone you shall have my thanks."

The Professor smiles his welcome, _What a polite young man._ He thinks, _And by the way he speaks and holds himself, the boy must be quite intelligent. I will have to keep an eye on him._

"Onward, I suppose." Flitwick exclaims suddenly. "We shall take a vehicle called the Knight Bus. A little turbulent but it is cheap and fast, not to mention muggles and children can easily use it. You will want to use it if you ever need to return to Diagon Alley."

Leading the three outside the Professor lifts his hand holding his wand straight out and up to the sky. After a three count and a loud bang, a large, purple double decker bus appears. Getting on the bus and paying the toll, they sit down in the given chairs.

Uncle Vernon turns to the professor and asks, "How much is a term going to cost? Also, how much should we expect for the costs of equipment and living?"

"Nothing." Professor Flitwick answers. "Harry's family, Lily and James, left behind a substantial sum to pay for everything Harry will need."

"Substantial sum?" Uncle Vernon asks. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Potter's family held very important jobs. Mrs. Potter was a Charms Mistress crafting 3 spells after her graduation and Mr. Potter had the ability to create permanent transfigurations, both made quite a sum." Flitwick explains. "Not to mention the Potter family itself has existed for quite a long time and own a couple businesses that young Mr. Potter now has some interest in. Mr. Potter will never need to work for any other reason than to alleviate boredom."

"What do you mean 'crafted spells' or 'permanent transfigurations'?" Harry asks.

"To craft a spell it typically takes about 2 or even 3 years. The reason is you must have an intricate knowledge of both runes and arithmancy. Each move of your wrist, every word you say, and sometimes your very position effects the way the magic forms. To be able to create 3 spells in the same amount of time as it takes most to create 1 is quite incredible." Flitwick explains. "Your father's ability of permanent transfigurations is equally impressive. The reason being for most their power dictates the lifespan of a transfiguration. For example, I myself could create a tea set that would last 24 to 28 hours. Where as your father of equal power as myself, could make a tea set that would last for as long as it is wanted."

Before Harry can ask more they arrive at the Leaky Cauldron where Flitwick tells them, "We shall first be going to the bank Gringotts to collect your moneys."

Harry speaks as they enter the Cauldron, "What can you tell me about Gringotts? I am assuming there are differences from standard London banking."

Flitwick smiles at the question, "That is true. In the Wizarding World, we use gold, silver and bronze as our monies. Also, our banks are run by creatures called Goblins."

As Flitwick finishes he opens the doorway to the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as they enter Tom, the barman, turns to make sure no wayward muggle got inside.

"Oh hello, Professor. Who are you showing around today?" Tom laughs seeing him bring along a new student.

Flitwick looks up at the kindly barman and answers, "This is Harry. He will be starting this year. Seems like a new Ravenclaw to me." He exclaims getting a light chuckle out of Tom.

Harry turned to look at Flitwick after he says Ravenclaw. "What do you mean, Ravenclaw?'

"It is one of the 4 Hogwarts Houses." Flitwick says as they approach the counter.

Before he can finish his explanation, they near the bar and Tom gets a better look at Harry. "Dear me! Is it really Harry Potter?"

As soon as his name is said Harry turns to Flitwick, "How did he know my name?" Harry asks knowing he is a celebrity thanks to his earlier readings.

When Harry acknowledges that he is the famed boy all the patrons clamor to get closer. As a prodigy in the standard world Harry does know how to be polite to a large crowd of people all wanting to talk to him. Simple 'hello's' and 'thank you's' are passed around as everyone sends their well wishes for defeating 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'/'You-Know-Who'.

After 15 minutes of hand shaking another wizard said, "Thank you ever so much Mr. Potter. I don't know how much longer we could have held out against You-Know-Who."

Harry wanting to be able to get his supplies asked, "Actually sir, I don't know who. Would you mind telling me his actual name?"

The entire establishment went quiet again. Flitwick deciding they need to head out took advantage of the quiet, "Alright everyone. You have had your chance to say hi. Mr. Potter does have to get his supplies for Hogwarts. A momentous occasion I am sure none of you wish to hold him from. So Mr. Potter, if you will we may leave."

Nodding his head, Harry followed the diminutive professor to the back of the shop and the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Deciding to get back on topic before they reach the bank Harry asks, "Is there any type of protocol I should follow when meeting the Goblins?"

"Of course," Flitwick takes a moment to think on what he knows of Goblins. "First be patient and polite. They recognize your time is worth something and they expect you to recognize that their time is worth something as well. Do not allow them to do anything to your accounts without knowing exactly what they are doing and how much it would cost. They are bankers, so they may do their best to swindle you."

Uncle Vernon laughs, "So they aren't all that unlike my bank. All they want to do is find a way to get your money. Charge here, credit me this…" Vernon trails off looking around the street.

Arriving at the bank Professor Flitwick sees someone he knows, "Oh, hello. Been a little while Lucille."

Lucille, a blonde haired, brown-eyed woman in her 30's, looks down at the Professor, "Hello Filius, it has been quite a while." She laughs, "What are you doing here?" She asks with a smile.

Flitwick smiles and gestures to Harry, "Actually, I'm showing Mr. Potter here around. We were about to pick up some money to get his supplies with."

After the mention of Potter, another blonde girl, this one about 9 years old, pokes her head out a little further. "I don't suppose you have met my daughter yet?" Lucille motions to the young blonde half hiding behind her. "Her name is Luna."

"Are you really Harry Potter?" She asks quietly.

Harry smiles and holds out his hand, "Yes, I am." When Luna moves forward and grabs his hand, Harry bends over and gives her knuckles a little kiss making her giggle.

Still giggling Luna answers, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Harry smiles, "Will you be going to Hogwarts this year?"

"I really, really want to!" Luna exclaims. "I took a test to see if I would be allowed in early. I think I did well but I don't know until they send me a letter next week."

"I hope you did well. It would be nice to have a friend join me in my classes." Harry said.

Luna smiled brightly. "Have you gotten your supplies yet?"

"Not yet." Harry replies, "We were just about to head into Gringotts." Struck by inspiration Harry asks, "Would you like to join us? Since you think you'll be getting in this year you might as well come along and see what you need to get."

Looking up at her mom Luna asks/begs to be able to go. "Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, please, please!"

Lucille smiles, "I had planned to do a bit of experimenting but I think that can wait." She smiles even brighter as her daughter squeals in excitement. Looking at Flitwick she says, "I really need to do more research on it anyway."

"With the experiments you perform, you better know everything completely before you decide to do anything. Could get you hurt." Flitwick says seriously. "Plus it never hurts to take a little time off an experiment and go back to it fresh."

"Now why don't you go get Harry and I'll take my daughter for an ice cream while we wait for you?" Lucille says tickling her giggling daughter.

"Sounds good." Flitwick says, "We should not be too long."

After splitting the group headed inside the bank to get Harry his money. Finding an open teller, they waited for him to notice the group.

Harry turned to the professor, "How long are we expected to wait?" He asked.

"Usually 5 minutes. If it takes longer you may knock on the table and if you are not served before 10 minutes are up you may demand service and up to 3% of that goblins personal wealth for his slight against you." Flitwick explains. Nodding Harry turns back to wait.

After only 3 minutes, the goblin teller turns to serve them. "Hello, what can I do for you this morning?"

Flitwick hands over a key, "We need to get some galleons from Mr. Potters vault."

"Very well." The goblin calls for the attention of another standing slightly of to the left, "Griphook, bring these people down to vault 687 please."

"Of course, manager Lightkey." He says leading the group to a set of mine carts off the main room. After everyone is seated he says, "The ride is very quick and it could be quite dangerous if you decide to put your arms or other body parts outside the cart. Please don't. We do not want to waste money and time to clean you up."

The ride took a total of 1 minute and no one knew how deep into the caverns they actually went because of all the twists, turns, dips and rises. "Vault 687, Mr. Potter."

Stepping up to the door Harry hands over his key as Griphook instructed. "From my understanding of this account Mr. Potter, this is just your spending money for the year."

As the door opened, Harry raised his eyebrows, "Just spending money?" He questions.

"Yes, you are to buy your books and equipment every year with this. After that is paid for, you are to buy anything and everything you wish. It is replenished each year on your birthday." Griphook explains.

Vernon looks in and yelps in surprise. "How much does Harry have?"

"He has 5,000G of spending money per year. That is equivalent to 50,000 British Pounds." Griphook tells them. "If you'll notice the pocket bag on the hook to the side?" He continues pointing out a baby blue velvet bag with drawstrings just inside the door. "It is connected directly to this vault so that you do not need to carry a large stack of coins around. It is impossible to tamper with the bag or for anyone but yourself to use it Mr. Potter."

Harry grabs the bag and places it into the inside pocket of his suit. After a moments hesitation he asks, "How is it impossible to have any money taken?"

"Many reasons." Griphook says before explaining, "The bag is made from Goblin Magic which is quite finicky when it comes to interacting with Wizarding Magic. In addition, it is blood protected and with Wizards magic from one generation to the next is similar. There are inherited traits."

When Harry looks confused Professor Flitwick decides to explain. "Wizards, Mr. Potter, develop what is called, Familial Traits. The longer, or more pure as some will say, develop certain abilities and traits. On the reverse side, they also lose the ability to learn new magic's. The difference between muggle-born and pureblood is that of fluid and gel. Muggle-borns can learn almost any magic equally, however they do not have any major strength, whereas a pure-blood could perform great feats in 1 specific area but lack excessively in another."

"You said my family was old, do we have any traits?" Harry asks.

"You most likely do. What they are I could not tell you as those types of traits are held very close to the chest of any family that has developed that far." Flitwick tells him. "Also, old families develop a specific magical power. Some say that the Black family has the ability to create a Black Fire at will, or the Potters have any ability to have multiple animagus forms. The ability to shift from man to an inner animal form." Flitwick says quickly seeing Harry's look.

Upon arriving back in the main lobby Griphook asks, "Any other business today?"

Uncle Vernon steps up quickly, "Professor Flitwick mentioned that the Potters have investments in various companies. I was wondering if the account was being looked after by anyone."

After Griphook brought up the files to the group he said, "Yes, a Nailincoffin is overseeing the accounts. At current time it appears that he is managing the investments and only performing general maintenance to ensure the account stays strong. Mr. Potter will be able to make any investments he deems necessary through his magical guardian. Otherwise he must wait until he has reached the age of 17, or majority, in the wizarding world."

"Thank you." Vernon says then resumes his spot behind Flitwick.

Getting outside and finding the Lovegoods they started the day of shopping. Starting at Madam Malkins and getting the robes started early so they may get them before they leave.

"2 for Hogwarts?" The clerk says as they enter.

"Just 1 today, Madam." Harry says. "We have high hopes Luna, here, will be able to."

"Oh, haven't had early starters for years." She says, "I have another getting worked on now."

Stepping onto the stool Harry sees the other boy. A blonde haired, grey-eyed boy of the same age just getting finished. Deciding to try to gain another friend before school Harry says, "Hello, I'm Harry. What is your name?"

"Draco Malfoy. Pureblood of the 39th generation." The boy, Draco, says. "Were your parents like us?"

"They were human." Harry says. _Is being pureblood such a big deal in this community that you track generations?_

"I mean were they a witch and wizard?" He asks getting upset he wasn't getting the answer he wanted.

"Yes. My mother was a witch and my father was a wizard." Harry answers shortly.

"Was? They passed on to another land." Draco says softly. "My apologies for bringing them up."

"Apology accepted." Harry replies. "Why are you worried about blood status?"

Hesitating a second to collect his thoughts, "Pureblood status is a sign of prestige. It shows how long you and, more importantly, your ancestors were a piece of our culture. Also, it is believed your magic is stronger with 'purer' blood." Draco answers showing how he was indoctrinated to those beliefs since he was a child.

"I heard most of that from Professor Flitwick. However, he did not tell me that purebloods had a higher status."

"The purebloods have been here long enough where they have been able to start, run and buy businesses in our world. It gives us the advantage in moneys and such." Draco says simply.

Harry nods understandingly. Deciding to change the subject he asks, "Have you gotten your school things yet?"

"This is the first stop so far. My mother is looking at wands and my father is waiting outside." He answers.

"Would you like to join my friend Luna and myself to collect our things?" Harry asks.

Seeing an opportunity to gain an ally, if not a friend, Draco acquiesces to the request.

"Well dears, were done here. Your robes shall be ready in about 3 hours." Madame Malkin tells them. "Pick them up anytime after 2:30 this afternoon."

Heading outside they each meet there respective groups. After a few moments of discussion the two groups come together to finish their shopping.

"This is my father, Lucius. Father this is Harry." Lucius gives a light nod which Harry returns. "So, shall we head to get wands and meet mother?" Draco questions.

Flitwick smiles, "That sounds great." He squeaks. "It is always the most fun to see how a wand reacts to each child."

Lucius nods, "It will be very special to each of you. Every wizard or witch remembers that first wand and how it just made their magic sing."

All the adults smiled at their personal memory of their first wand. "Birch with unicorn hair, 11 inches and rather whippy." Lucille comments. "Still have the pieces. Sad I broke it during one of my first experiments." She tells the kids slightly sadly.

Arriving inside Ollivanders Wand shop they see Dracos mother. "Hello, Draco. Who did you bring with you?"

"Mother this is Harry, Luna, Professor Flitwick and Lucille." Draco says indicating each as he says their name.

"I remember Professor Flitwick from school." She says smiling. "A master of your craft. Exactly what makes Hogwarts such a quality school."

Flitwick smiles, "Of course, Madam Malfoy. Every Hogwarts professor must be a master of his or her craft to teach. It is why we are the top school in Europe."

Floating in from the shelves, Ollivander makes himself noticed. "Hello, children. How are you all doing today?"

Slightly spooked Draco speaks up, "Uh hello, sir. We are here for our wands."

"Why, of course. Why don't you step up first young Malfoy?" Indicating a spot in the middle of the shop, Ollivander starts measuring the boy. "Each wand is different and unique. We use cores from as many different species of magical creatures as possible. Dragons, unicorns and phoenix' are just the most common of the lot. This is important because no two people are the same. From looks to personalities to actions and reactions, etc. As you can see I must also measure your physical proportions as a wand is an extension of your personal self and body. A wand must reflect that." Finishing his work on Draco he begins to rummage through cases. "Never for a second believe that your wand is anything but a part of you. Treat it with care and you shall always get the best results." Handing Draco a wand to test, he steps back.

"What should I do with it?" Draco asks looking up.

"Just give it a wave. Perhaps push a slight bit of your magic into it." Ollivander says waving his own arm around. "You will know it when you get your match."

As soon as Draco attempts to wave the wand it is snatched back with a new one given to him. After about 10 tries the correct one is found.

Smiling at the look of completion on the boys face Ollivander tells him, "9.5 inches long, ash wood with a tail feather of the purest male phoenix' I have seen in quite some time. You will have no troubles with charms, of that I am sure." Turning to Harry, he beckons him forward. "Your turn Mr. Potter. Come along now, don't dawdle."

Draco's head snaps up at the Potter not realizing who he was at the time. "You're Harry Potter?" He asks softly.

"Yes, I am. Does it matter?" Harry replies.

Looking at his father for a second, Draco answers, "No, I suppose not. Would have been nice to know I made friends with a celebrity though." Draco shrugs and goes back to inspecting his wand.

After they finished talking, Ollivander brought forward 5 wands. "Now Mr. Potter, take each wand and do as Mr. Malfoy did. Just give it a wave."

After trying them and having each one taking and then trying another 14, Ollivander was getting excited. "I haven't had this difficult a job for 47 years!" He said with a broad grin. After a moment of searching the shelves he exclaims, "I wonder." Before heading off to the back end of the shop. Coming out with a single wand for Harry to try. "I wonder."

As soon as Harry took the wand he knew. "This is it. I feel, I don't know, powerful, complete."

Smiling, Ollivander tells him about his wand. "12 inches, multi-cored with phoenix tail feather and a piece of all 3 parts of a chimera. It is made of ash, supple and very thick as you can see."

Smiling Harry nods. "Thank you, sir." He said.

After getting the wands the rest of the shopping went quickly.

When the group finished getting books and their potions ingredients, they had half an hour before the robes would be ready. Deciding to get something to eat they all went to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

As they ordered they all had some small talk.

"How will I be able to talk to you two over the rest of the summer?" Harry asks his new friends.

"My family has quite a few owls." Draco says. "We will send you one. You could probably keep it too."

"I'm so jealous!" Luna exclaims. "I've always wanted my own owl."

Giving Luna a look, Lucille says, "I promised you, when you make it to Hogwarts you will get an owl, but not a day earlier."

Laughing Narcissa says, "We did the same thing with Draco. When he got his Hogwarts letter we got him an owl."

All through their conversation they finished their meal. Heading to get Harry and Draco's robes they pass the Owl Emporium. Deciding to do as his parents wanted, Harry tell the group he is going to get an owl for himself.

After being quiet most of the trip, Vernon speaks up, "You sure it won't mess up the house, right?"

Looking at his uncle, Harry answers. "Yes, of course. I'll make sure to clean up the cage every day." He says indicating what the owls are kept in. "Now the question is which one should I get?"

Coming out from the back, the owner tells him, "Depends on what you want. Each owl has been trained for different things. Some have quick flight, others can understand you better, etc."

"How about this one?" Harry says indicating a snowy white owl.

Reading the index left on the cage, the owner tells him, "This one has a fair amount of abilities with her. She has exceptional speed, protections from predators or those who wish to take your mail, and can turn invisible during deliveries."

"How much is she?" Harry asks.

"12G 8S. She is well worth it."

After a quick check with Flitwick, Harry says, "I'll take her."

Taking the owl the group went and picked up the robes for Draco and Harry. Finally all the shopping had finished.

"I suppose we shall meet on the train?" Draco asks.

"Yes, we will, Draco. We can only hope Luna will be there as well." Harry says.

Smiling Flitwick tells them, "I am very sure she will be there, if her charms work is anything to go by." He winks at Luna's squeal.

Everyone smiles at her excitement. Soon after everyone split up and headed home to prepare for the coming Hogwarts year.


End file.
